


War

by NinaKuni



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Takes place during the enevitable nuke war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni





	War

Eyes wide, she stepped back in horror to stare at the landscape. Tears streaked her face as the war ravaged on in front of her. Her entire base– gone. Blown up with missiles and nukes, rubble flying up in the air and hovering. Fire rained down from the mess and ash dyed the sky darkly. She was petrified– all she could do was watch the end of her days.

"Nano!" A voice cried; a familiar one. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

She slowly pressed a shaking hand over her mouth. The voice steadily got nearer, rainbow smoke joining the fray.

"Nano we have to go! They're gonna kill us if we don't move!"

All her animals were gone. They died at the front line, at the first attack. The noble rams were blown to chunks, the penguin annihilated, the squirrels and bugs melted, the cats suffocated, and the robot imploded.

"Nano! Please! We have to go _now!_ " The voice couldn't wait any sooner. They picked her frozen body up and jetted her off to someplace hopefully safe.  
There was insane yelling and a loud bang as another missile hit home, the blast radius dying out just feet from where they floated.

"Oh no you don't!" Someone screamed manically. The familiar voice cursed and nearly dropped her. A thick red liquid oozed onto her dress, the colors mixing together. She vaguely traced the new red up to its source on the voice.

Their home was now a crater, as was the opposing side's base. No one had one that day.

Their journey to safety slowed, and they descended to the ground.

"Nano," the voice breathed. Their obscure form lay on the dirt. "Get to safety, and get revenge on those bastards."

She couldn't say anything, she just shook in place. Her eyes as wide and as teary as before. She couldn't do this; not on her own. She needed his help, but somewhere in her muddled mind she knew she'd have to do it by herself. 

The red liquid was all around the voice now. It was mixing with the rich brown dirt, and she recalled the red of a hang glider in use, taking them on an expedition.

The voice ceased as red enveloped them. Another causality in the war.

"Lalna, no!"


End file.
